An analog-to-digital converter (ADC) includes an electronic device that receives an analog signal. The analog-to-digital converter samples the received signal and outputs a signal representing a digital value. The digital value may be acquired in operations whose outputs represent a number of bits. The ADC may be used to sample a variety of analog waveforms in the form of radio-frequency wave, sound waves, or voltage signal.